lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Urashima
Kaede is passive and calm most of the time and is not too frazzled by everyday surprises too easily. It helps her when she's studying or meditating and helps her to be relaxed for most of the day. Kaede may not be able to organize well or remember things too often, but she tries actively to care for those around her. Her mother raised her to be like her mother, caring for those around and maybe going into the inn someday. She is a good hostess at parties, providing for her friends, and is all-around a very accommodating young woman. Kaede is terrible at keeping records, money, her room, and pretty much everything in her life straight. It makes life hard for her, and probably explains why she's still a ronin at her age. Kaede once had a girlfriend who was quite forward in her advances. One night, when she was at a dance club, her girlfriend cornered her in a bathroom and demanded that she sleep with her then and there. When Kaede repeatedly refused, the girl vented her frustrations on the Urashima girl by taking a knife and stabbing her right hand. Her hand is now extremely limited in use as the stab severed several key tendons in her hand. She is unable to close it to make a full fist and has trouble writing and often uses her laptop whenever writing is involved. She tries not to let it bother her, but she does feel a bit useless at times because of the injury. Something that seems to plague few Urashima has decided to curse Kaede. She has the worst timing and seems to barge in on people while they are changing and/or are already naked. She also stumbles a lot and accidentally ends up grabbing people in... Inappropriate places. She never means to, but for some reason the fates seem to despise her. History Kaede Urashima is the only daughter of Yoshiko Urashima, the youngest of the three daughters of Hinata Urashima. She tries to remember who her family is and keeps in contact with them as often as she can. Her mother was seen as the outcast of the three daughters, being more rebellious against the traditional family structure and was seen as the black sheep. The other family views Kaede with a little skepticism because of her mother, but she treats them kindly. As a young girl, she was friendly to all of the people she met, living a life normal of a girl of Tokyo. She was close to her cousins Keitaro and Haruka growing up, occasionally calling Haruka "Aunty Haruka" as Keitaro did... And also received the customary thump on the head when done. She still lets something of that nature slip every now and then. Sometimes accidental, sometimes to torture her. As a girl, boys came and went in her life and were kind to her every now and then. After rebounding from a particularly disappointing relationship with a man though, she was approached by a police sergeant's daughter who was very attractive and secretly bisexual. She offered to help heal the wounds and had a good secret relationship going. Over time though, the relationship started to become abusive and the sergeant's daughter would become increasingly forward in what she wanted from the girl. It culminated in a moment that still haunts her to this day. At a dance club in Tokyo, she cornered Kaede in the bathroom and forced herself on her, making sure to make it look like that for at least a second that Kaede was taking advantage of her. She then asked her to have sex with her right then and there. After refusal upon refusal, the other girl was eventually fed up and stabbed Kaede through her right hand before exiting the club and leaving Kaede to bleed out. Her hand was almost useless after that night, but she thought she as done with that girl. One night though, she got a letter in a file folder from an unfamiliar address and upon opening it, she found the screenshot from security cameras of the position she was caught in. That picture alone sent memories back she'd sooner forget, but she eventually found it hard to find work in Tokyo after high school because potential employers always seemed to find that picture and refuse to hire her thinking she would be a threat to the workplace. After being two years out of school with no job, her mother decided to do what she think was best and call her mother to arrange working at the Hinata Sou. It was a family business after all, and since Keitaro was managing, she thought Kaede could assist her. Anything to get her out of the house and start living her own life. Hinata said that sounded more than reasonable and set up reservations for Kaede to have a room and start working as Keitaro's assistant manager, helping him with bookkeeping (which she was no good at), repairs (which she had no skill in), and thankfully, tenant dealings. Kaede was relieved when she heard that she would have employment. And best of all, with her family. Even though scars from her past still haunted and crippled her, she moved on. Even though initially dealing with the building was hard, she found good work in dealing with the tenants rather than the building itself. She's usually the one collecting rent from people seeing as dealing with Haruka's constant rent demands is a much less pleasant alternative. While staying at the dorms, she entered into a relationship with a tenant, Asami Tanaka. Though she was scared at first, due to her previous relationship, Asami has made her happy and the tenant is fiercely protective of her "kitten". Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Meditational Martial Arts Kaede knows her family has a history of some martial arts in the family, but she never fully understood what type or to what extent. In order to show some semblance of embracing the martial arts in her life, she practices arts that focus on meditation, such as Tai Chi after breakfast each morning to help relax her. Kaede Gallery kaede_urashima.jpg kaede_urashima1.jpg kaedea_urashima2.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Keitaro Urashima *Haruka Urashima *Kanako Urashima